Don't change
by reig
Summary: Lisbon has a new boyfriend and she had totally changed for him. Jane doesn't like it at all...He won't let anybody steal his friend from him! Or maybe she's more than just a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Readers! Here is my second story…I hope you will like it…It may have a little slower updates because I write two different stories at the same time…But I will hurry! :) **

**Thank you for reading, and I'm curious about your ideas, thoughts! **

**Enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own The mentalist…_

It all started with a single dinner. And then another one and after that it was a lunch and a dinner. The first kiss, the first night and without noticing she fell for him. It was so easy, everything happened smoothly, no difficulties. A week, a moth and Teresa somehow stopped counting. It was so usual for her to be with him, that she found herself wondering how she lived without him.

_David._ Lisbon had to smile when she thought about him. He was nice, smart, funny…every girl's dream. And she had him! She still couldn't believe it…

Of course Jane was the first to notice that something was up. He was being so ridiculous! He teased her all day until finally she admitted. Admitted? No, there was nothing to admit. She didn't have to explain anything. Especially not to him, but it still felt like that…

VanPelt was just VanPelt, she smiled and reassured Lisbon that she was happy for her. Rigsby and Cho stayed silent. Very professional…Pity that Lisbon knew so well that they were whispering about her like old gossiping women.

But she didn't mind it. Finally she was happy with this wonderful man.

…

_David._ He was so nice and smart…He was even funny…Why couldn't he be a jerk? Patrick Jane scowled at his thought. He was angry and he hated that guy.

One single night, it was one ball he missed. One time when he decided to stay home. And of course someone had to notice Lisbon. He could have known better…

And she went on a date with him…Sure she did, he was enchanting, and handsome…

And from then, she was not the same. Just little differences, small changes. One step at the time. And then, after 3 months she was a different person. Still the Lisbon he knew but somehow a different edition. It was like his friend Lisbon turned into someone's girlfriend. Actually that happened, but he wasn't able to accept it. He didn't want to accept it…

She started to go home earlier to be with him. She left the paperwork to the next day. She never shouted his head off anymore, she just shot him a sad glare but left it alone. She started to wore different clothes and she used more make-up. He had to admit she was quite gorgeous but he felt so jealous when David came to pick her up, or when she wore a necklace he gave her…

She was happy, that was obvious and he wanted her to be happy. But it was so hard to see her being happy with someone else! He wanted to be the one who makes her happy!

He could have been that one…If he went to that ball…But she was really mad at him that day. He wouldn't dare to ask her out!

And he has been telling himself that it's all okay. That her happiness was the most important and he couldn't be so selfish. But then, the other day he caught something on her face. Until then he only saw pure happiness and love but this was new. This was a glimpse of the old Lisbon. It disappeared quickly but made his heart flutter. She was still the same she just repressed it, for David…

He let out a small snort. _Your time is up, my friend!_ He thought and he smiled. Maybe it was his turn?

….

On the next Monday Lisbon entered the bullpen with a smile on her face. A shiny, bright morning smile. Since she was with David it was usual for her to always smile, even on a Monday morning. She wore a light blue shirt and jeans.

„Good morning Boss!" Rigsby greeted her.

„Hi Rigsby!" she beamed and made her way to her office.

Jane was already there, waiting for her. She smiled at him too and sat behind her desk.

„Good morning sunshine!" Patrick greeted her with a big smile and for a moment he forgot about his plan. She smiling at him in the morning was something that worth to enjoy for a minute.

„Morning Jane! How was your weekend?" she aked politely. She arranged her things on the table and looked at him.

„Nice, yours?" he stood up from her couch and walked to the desk. He sat down into a chair and put his head into his hands, waiting for her answer.

„Well, David and I went …" she started but he was lost. Her smile made his heart beat faster and broke into little pieces at the same time. Her sparkling eyes were so relaxed he wanted to kick his own ass for even having an eye to see it. Her voice was so fresh he knew without listening to her words that she had a wonderful time. _David_ made her happy again…

He cleared his mind by running through his plan again. He was going to make her realize how much she changed for David. Maybe that will do something…She never was one who changed for men…

She let out a small laugh at some part of her story. Jane smiled automatically with her but his thoughts were elsewhere. She was genuenly happy. He couldn't take that away from her. He sighed and tried to concentrate back on her words.

„Then he said 'No you can't feed the fish!' and we were like 'Hey! This is a public park with a public lake..' but the guard was so stubborn. Actually, kind of like you…" she smiled. Jane felt an urge to reach out, cup her face into his hands and tell her how beautiful she looked.

And he wasn't sure how she would react anymore…That was his biggest problem! Before David he could be sure that he had two choices. One, she would punch him in the face for telling something like that. And two, she would blush crazily and tell him to leave her alone with his stupidness. But now…He wasn't sure anymore…Maybe she would say 'Thanks' or she would fire him.

Patrick closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Lisbon stopped her story and now silence filled the room. He heard that she began her daily work but he refused to open his eyes. This way he could imagine that she was still the same old Lisbon. He was waiting for her to demand his leaving but she didn't say a word. She picked up a pen and started writing. He heard the scratching of the pen, her small sigh and he finally opened his eyes.

He had to decide whick one was more important, her happiness or his selfisness…

**So, what did you think? :) I really hope you like it…**

**I will hurry to upload the next chapter soon, but I have to write two chapters now…so it might take a longer time…I will try I promise! If you have time, you can check the other story too…**

**Anyways, two more days until season 4…:) I can't wait, what about you? **

**Thanks for reading, and reviews would make me happy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh good God! So great responses to the first chapter! Thank you guys, I have the best readers on Earth! :) Thanks for reading, reviewing and story alerts! It's really important for me…**

**Here is the second chapter, I hope I won't dissapoint you and you will enjoy this one too…:)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The mentalist…:(_

„Why? Just tell me this one thing!" Lisbon was pathing her office, walking in circles in front of Jane. „Why did you have to kidnap a 4 year old?"

„I've told you before, but I tell you again! It was important to solve the case…" Patrick stated calmly. He wasn't aware of the thing that she will hit him soon if he won't tell her everything.

„Jane!" she was really angry now. „How could kidnapping the attorney's daughted help us?"

„You saw it, I solved the case with it!" Jane shrugged and she was fed up with him.

„We solved the case with good police work!" she stood in front of him.

„Meh, and with a little hint from me…" he muttered. She turned on her heels and marched back to her desk. She sat down and sighed, shaking her head. „Look Lisbon, I needed to know who will they point at if someone else goes missing. That girl was the perfect victim. She is young, vulnerable, and very very important. It just had to work…And by the way, she was safe all the time!" Jane tried to explain. He walked closer to her and searched her eyes.

She looked up, right into his blue stare and saw his sorow. He didn't want to cause trouble. She closed her eyes and held in her breath. She couldn't be angry at him any longer. At last, it really did help in the case.

Jane watched as his boss calmed down. He could see her tensed muscled relax and her breathing return to normal. He pressed his lips together. Usually she would need a big yelling at him for this effect, but now she calmed down without shouting his head off. This was the new Lisbon, controlling her emotions more than ever. He could barely read her facial expressions nowdays. He sighed and sat down into one of the chairs in front of her desk.

„You changed so much…" he told her. His voice is bitter and full of sadness.

„What?" she didn't understand that switch of the subject.

„You would have shouted my head off before, but now you just …breathe…" he said, not looking into her eyes.

„Before? Before what?" she curiously asked, leaning forward. Jane was acting weird.

„Don't try to pretend you don't now what I'm talking about…" he almost hissed. This hurt more than he had imagined it.

„Jane, I have no idea what is on your mind, but I'm starting to get worried."

„David! I'm talking about David!" he said, a little louder than it was needed. „Your knight in shining armour who made you change for him! Have you even realized it? I bet you didn't…"

Lisbon's eyebrows lifted up , almost to her hairline. She wasn't expecting this…

„Excuse me?" she asked. Anger started to rise in her again. He had no right to say anything about her personal life. But then why was she so interested in it? Why did she hang on his every word?

„I miss you Lisbon!" he admitted, finally looking into her eyes. Blue met the green and she saw his sadness, his lonliness.

„But I'm here…I'm not going anywhere!" she reached out to touch his hand on the table. Jane looked down and chuckled.

„You are…Can't you see? He changed you. Now you do things, you would never do before…For God's sake woman, you leave paperwork to the next day!" he exclaimed.

„You always said I should…Can't I just change for my own good?" she said.

He laughed darkly with no humor. _Change for her own good._ The old Lisbon would never say a thing like that. That wasn't even a little bit like her.

„What? Is that what he said to you?"

„Wha…No! Jane, what is wrong with you?" she stood up, getting furious.

„Yeah..you told he's a doctor but I didn't think he is a shrink! If I think it over, actually you could use one!" he saw immediately that he went to far. She went pale and her breathing increased. He stood up slowly, lifting his hands in the air. His voice was sad and regretful as he spoke again. „Sorry, that was low..."

She swallowed and pressed her lips together.

„No,you know what. You are right! With you I really need a psychiatrist! Dealing with you makes me crazy…Seriously!" she shouted. He blinked at her. That was the old Lisbon!

„I didn't mean to hurt you…" Jane whispered. His voice was somewhere else along with his strenght. His legs felt weak as he watched her emotions roll through her face.

It was a complete transformation in three seconds. Her walls went down and she became herself again. Anger flaming in her emerald eyes, her face flushed and her whole body threatening. But there was something else than just anger. It was hurt shining in her eyes. Not just the hurt because of the verbal snap she got from him a minute ago, it was more deeper than that…

„Well, you did!" she said sternly. She collapsed back into her chair. She bowed her head into her hands and for a second he thought she was crying. But as her head started to tremble she looked up at him. He didn't got it completely wrong, there were tears in her eyes but she wasn't letting them out.

„Teresa I'm so sorry…" he walked to her. Already regretting his words. They seemed to bring up deeper emotions than he expected.

„No…It's just…I could have thought of that!" she sniffled.

„What? What is wrong?" he was confused. That wasn't part of the plan…

„You never liked him, did you? But this is just rude…you know! I'm really happy with him and I love him. It's selfish that you're jealous because I'm happy, that I'm not a broken mess like you anymore…" she glared into his eyes angrily. He had no right to ruin her happiness!

Jane sucked a breath in as he heard her words. In two things she was right. First he was selfish and second he was jealous, but not at her happiness. Still, her words seemed to cut him deeply.

„It's not about that…" he muttered. He felt his face go pale and he stood beside her like an idiot. He had nothing to say now…" You just changed so much and you doesn't seem to notice it. I miss my friend…" he told her and the turned and walked out of her office.

Lisbon sighed. She knew she hurt him in the moment the word left her mouth, but she could do nothing to take them back. But he hurt her too, it was fair. Well, she tried to tell herself it was fair but she failed. Her heard ached at the memory of Jane's face. He was surprised, betrayed and unbelievably sad. He didn't expect such things from her…From her, the only people on Earth he trusted. Lisbon swallowed and fro once didn't try to be strong and let her tears fall endlessly. Something was so wrong, she just didn't know what was it, and how to fix it!

Next coming:

„Why can't you forget it? He has to much effect on you!" David said to her with a serious expression. He was really mad and she could see it in his eyes.

„I don't know!" she exclaimed „He's my best friend! My best friend and I hate to hurt him…"

„He hurt you too…" he reminded her.

Lisbon stepped closer to him. He tried so hard to make her feel better, and she appreciated it. He was always ther when she needed, always listening for her problems. She hugged him and felt him relax against her. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes.

„Let's forget this for now, shall we?" David asked and he gently caressed her face with his thumb. Teresa smiled gratefully at him and nodded. Maybe they just needed time…

**Here you go…This was the second chapter…**

**What do you think? :) **

**God, I love your reviews! Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing! :)**

**Tonight is the night! I can't wait to see it! :) **

**I try to upload the next chapter soon, but first of all I watch the season premiere…;) **

**Please tell me your thoughts! Love you all! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, You are go great! I love my readers….;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and everything…It means the world to me!**

**Here is the next one, I hope you will like it!**

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine…_

Next morning Lisbon stood in her bathroom. She applied some mascara on her face. Some eyeshadow, some eyeliner, some lipgloss…

„He wasn't right…" she murmured. She tried to convince herself that she had no reason to feel guilty about yesterday. But then she looked into the mirror. And she saw herself. Her hand stopped in the air, still holding the lipgloss. She looked at the bathroom closet. Full of make-up.

Guilt filled her and suddenly she felt very bad.

„He was right…" she murmured again and she put down the lipgloss. She looked into the mirror again and with a sudden decision she washed her face. No make-up now, she looked at herself again. „Much better…" she said. And she felt so. It felt more like herself than in the last few weeks.

Just then David entered the bathroom. His hair was still disheveled from sleep and he looked at her lovingly.

„Good morning my beautiful!" he said and stepped closer. He scowled when he saw her upset face. „What's wrong?"

„It's just Jane…" she shook her head.

„What did he do this early?" David asked, his voice is a little bit angry. This Jane is started to get on his nerves…

„No, it was yesterday…we had a fight and…well…I hurt him and he hurt me…But still I feel guilty…" Lisbon admitted.

„And? We had fights too…" he reminded her.

„Yeah, but it's Jane…" Lisbon said, like it was obvious and David would be stupid.

„Why can't you forget it? He has to much effect on you!" David said to her with a serious expression. He was really mad and she could see it in his eyes.

„I don't know!" she exclaimed „He's my best friend! My best friend and I hate to hurt him…"

„He hurt you too…" he reminded her.

Lisbon stepped closer to him. He tried so hard to make her feel better, and she appreciated it. He was always ther when she needed, always listening for her problems. She hugged him and felt him relax against her. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes.

„Let's forget this for now, shall we?" David asked and he gently caressed her face with his thumb. Teresa smiled gratefully at him and nodded. Maybe they just needed time…

But who she tried to fool? Things with Jane may get back to normal again, but things inside of her won't… The feeling in her tummy told her that something is got to change. But she didn't want change! She was happy…

…

When Lisbon walked into the bullpen Jane lay on his couch, pretending to be asleep. He heard her steps towards him and expected her to kick his couch just as she used to do. He waited and waited for the rocking feeling but it doesn't came. Instead he felt her presence close, her eyes on him. Curiously he opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. He saw sorrow and guilt there.

He thought about yesterday all night. He was jealous, no need to deny it. But now at her happiness, he was jealous at the man who made her happy. He wanted to be that man. And she was right, he was miserable. And he decided that her happines was more important though. He knew that their argue yesterday didn't leave her without thinking and he decided that he will apologize in the morning.

He opened his mouth to start but she stopped him.

„No, wait! Patrick, I want to say I'm sorry! You were partly right…I'm not saying that you were completely right..It's just…" but this time he interrupted her.

„Shh! Stop! It's not your fault…I shouldn't have said those things to you. And you were right, I'm a mess. Please forgive me!„ he said as he sat up on the couch.

Lisbon's eyes were showing surprise and she smiled.

„You're not a mess…And I apologize for saying that. I just wanted to hurt you and I did…"

„It's okay…I hurt you too…It wasn't fair from me to act like that! And I promise I'll never do it again! I want you to be happy!" Patrick said in a passionate voice. He held her hand and pulled her to him. For a minute she didn1t know what he will do but then he simply hugged her.

It was good to know that they solved it so easily and this cheered up both of them. Jane hummed all day and even Lisbon was smiling at everybody. At lunchtime Grace started to worry about her well being.

„You okay boss?" she asked. Lisbon looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

„Sure, why? „

„Beacuse you keep smiling all day long…" Grace said quietly, already afraid of Lisbon's response. But she surprised her.

„I'm just in a good mood…" Lisbon said and walked out of the kitchen with a grin on her face.

At the end of the day David phoned. Lisbon pulled out her mobile, saw his name on the caller ID and her smile became even bigger than it was.

„Hey!" she picked up.

„Hello! I hear you're in a good mood…" David said and Lisbon could hear he was smiling too.

„Yeah…How are you?"

„I'm fine…What do you say to a dinner?" he asked.

„That would be great!" Lisbon beamed. This guy was so good at timing…

„Ok, then I'll go and pick you up at 7.30! Is that good to you?"

„Perfect…" she said and she hang up. She ran her fingers through her hair and checked the clock on her phone. It was 6.55. She had half an hour…

She stood up to go to the bathroom and check her make up when she remembered that this morning she didn't put any on her face. She grabbed her purse and pulled out mascara. If David decided to have dinner today the least she could do was making herself look a little less work-like. Or just-wake-up like…

She walked out of her office and went to the bullpen to watch if the others were there. Grace was collecting her things and Cho was entering the elevator. Lisbon could't see Jane but she was sure he didn't leave yet.

„Bye Boss!" VanPelt said cheerfully and waved her. Lisbon smiled and waved back. This girl was so positive. It was good to look at her…

Jane as Lisbon expected was laying on his couch. He sat up and grinned at her.

„You're heading home too? „ he asked.

„Nope, I'm waiting for david to come and pick me up. We are going to have dinner…" she said happily.

„Good, then have a nice evening! And good night!" Jane said and stood up. She guessed he will go home too.

Teresa headed to the bathroom and did her make up. It took her a while and when she was finished it was almost time for David to come. She went back to her office to wait for the man's arrival but found out that he was early. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the conversation from her office…

Next coming:

They rode in silence. There was no worst than this and Lisbon knew. This meant really bad. David didn't go home though…He headed to a nice, Italian restaurant and he got out of the car. He opened the door for her without looking at Lisbon.

„Thanks…" she whispered, slightly afraid to talk.

They walked to the door. He held her hand but she felt he was just being polite. She knew he was deep in thought. He had a wrinkle above his left eye when he was… He wasn't angry, she could see it. He was thinking…

**This was it…So? How is it? Like?Hate? :) Please tell me!**

**I try to upload the next one soon! **

**I loved the new episode…aww..I can't wait for Thursday to come!**

**Thanks for reading, and please tell me your ideas, review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**You are the best and you make me so happy! Really thank you for reading this story, I'm so happy you enjoy reading it, just as much I enjoy writing it! It all inspired by you actually…So thank you! And thanks for rewieving and story alerts, it's good to read your thoughts!**

**Some of you don't like David, you say he is too kind. Can I spoil it? He won't screw up, actually he is a nice guy who loves Lisbon very much. That's it, period. He won't be a drug dealer or an abuser. I think Lisbon deserves a kind, caring guy..Of course until she ends up in Jane's arms…Or she won't? I think I leave that hanging…;)**

**Please enjoy the new chapter! **

_Disclaimer: It hurts to write down again,but I don't own any of this awesomeness…_

„I'm sorry?" David's upset voice was the first thing she heard when she walked to her office. She swallowed hard. She hadn't heard him using this voice…

„You heard me…" Jane was calm as usual. He used his manipulative voice which he used with suspects.

„I think that's none of your buisness!"

„I think I have the right to talk with my best friend's boyfriend, am I wrong?" Patrick questioned.

Lisbon stepped closer to the door, but she was still covered by the wall.

„I think she wouldn't like this if she knew!" David was getting angry.

„I think I know her better than you!" Jane snapped. Teresa lifted her hand to cover her mouth. This wasn't going well…

„You think? Tell me please why?"

„You don't know her…I mean…She changed for you so much! You fell in love with her and made her change for you. But then I have only one question! Why her?" Jane said and there was silence. Lisbon could see David's confused face. „Let me explain, you could make any woman to change for you! Why did you have to chose her?"

„What?" David was close to shouting „I tell you to stop now, this is high above ridiculous! I love her and she loves me! There is no need for any of us to change…"

Lisbon smiled at this sentence. She almost entered the room when Jane spoke again.

„_You_ love her? I would never make her change!"

Lisbon felt she has to sit down. This was so not like Jane! Why was he doing this? She though that they were over this changing thing! Her heart sunk into her stomach and she wanted to shout. Or to cry…

„Y-You…Oh…Oh.." voices of understanding came from David and Lisbon heard steps. She thought that one of the men will storm out of the office but when it didn't happen she guessed that David started pacing the room. It was a thing he did when he was nervous. „That changes things…Makes sense now…" he muttered and Lisbon went closer to the door. She really wanted to know what will happen know.

„What are you talking about?" Patrick asked and he sounded confused.

„Don't act like you don't know!" David hissed. „Leave her alone!" he said threateningly.

And it was the moment for her to interrupt. She couldn't listen anymore. It was a too dangerous can of worms to open… She was disappointed though, she was so happy that Jane was acting like a grown-up all day. And now he couldn't help himself, or what?

She rushed in her office with a fake smile. She decided to pretend she didn't hear everything. Of course Jane would know that she heard them in the moment he saw her face but she didn't mind. At least he will know how much he hut her with this!

But what she wasn't expecting was David's reaction. As soon as he saw her he pressed his lips together and looked at her briefly before he started down at the floor. Lisbon felt tears in her eyes. He never acted like this before…What could have Jane told him before she arrived?

„We should go…" David said sternly and left the room. Lisbon started packing, all the happines that filled her that day was gone. She looked icely at Jane who was still standing there with his hands in his west pockets.

„What did you tell him? „

„Nothing…" he shrugged.

„You…agh…" she started but sighed furiously instead. He didn't deserve her to explain. To be honest she knew exacly that he didn't _need_ her to explain, he was perfectly aware of his deed. Without even glancing at him she made her way out of her office and joined David who waited for her in the kitchen.

Jane watched them leave. He knew she was angry. So very angry! And she had every right to be…He knew he shouldn't have talked. He knew he should have shut his mouth and stay silent. But he had to confront him. David. He was so annoying. In his short sleeved shirt and his jeans. With his perfect smile in his perfect manner. In his perfect life! He couldn't help… He wanted to stop, and sit back on the couch. He wanted to stay with closed eyes unti they left. He didn't want to see her leave with him! But he had to go in there. He knew she will be mad. He knew she will shout his head off. But what he saw was worse, it was disappointment and hurt. He was ready for a good shouting…He was used to it. But hurting her…that was something that won't let him be until he makes up with her. He won't be able to sleep without dreams of her, he won't be able to think without the images of her. Because that was what she did to him. Creeped into his mind and didn't let him live without her. Jane sighed. He was looking forward to a hard night! And he knew he deserved it, probably he caused her a hard night too!

With a stroppy expression he threw himself on Lisbon's downy couch and closed his eyes.

…

They rode in silence. There was no worst than this and Lisbon knew. This meant really bad. David didn't go home though…He headed to a nice, Italian restaurant and he got out of the car. He opened the door for her without looking at Lisbon.

„Thanks…" she whispered, slightly afraid to talk.

They walked to the door. He held her hand but she felt he was just being polite. She knew he was deep in thought. He had a wrinkle above his left eye when he was… He wasn't angry, she could see it. He was thinking…

„When?" was his first question which startled her. She quivered and her stomach twisted.

„Excuse me?" she didn't know how to answer. She needed some time to think. It wasn't quite obvious what he was talking about but she had her guesses. Probably they were heading to that can of worms she was so afrait to open earlier. The Jane-can…

„Jane…when didi t happen? When did he fell in love with you? „ David didn't beat around the bush. He was straight to the subject. Lisbon tried to prepare herself but she was still a little shocked when he asked. She felt quite hysterical though. Jane and her? Jane falling in love at all? It was pretty ridiculous…

„He didn't…" she said, trying to keep a straight face.

„Oh sure! Don't do this Teresa…I'm sure you knew…" David had a painful expresion. He hated doing this.

„Wait, hey! Look at me David!" they were sat to a table and she reached out to touch his hand. He lifted his eyes from the table and looked into hers. He raised and eyebrow when he saw her face. She was serious. She didn't know any of what he relized today. Actually she was still confused. The corner of his mouth twitched. So Teresa…Never notices when someone around her adores her. „I really have no idea what you're talking about…If this is about your argue with Patrick, I tell you…he is just suffering because he feels he had lost his best friend. Don't worry, I'll take care of that. Actually I thought we talked about that, and it seemed to me that we were finally on the same page. Turns out he still wasn't over it…We will clear it tomorow I promise! And then there won't be any problem…" Lisbon was talking quietly. Honesty shining from her green eyes, she was desperate to make him believe her. And he did. What else could he do? She was so innocent, so naive, so true…On her own way. Another thing he loved about her.

She was waiting for his answer patiently. It all depended on this. If David believes her, then they would be okay. And she will kill Jane tomorow. But if he don't, she wouldn't know what to do in that case…

Finally David squeezed her hand in his and smiled at her lightly.

„I love you so much!" he said simply and it was all she needed. A smile appeared on her features, lightening up her whole face.

„Love you too…" she whispered and took a big, relieved breath. David was so sympathetic. He would always understand her. And Jane, well he will get his punishment next day…

Next coming:

„What were you actually thinking?" She yelled at him. He closed the door after himself and walked closer to her.

„I told you I'm sorry…But I will tell another thousand times if you need it.."

„I heard it, but that doesn't explain anything!" she snapped. He was tryng to act normal, but this wasn't just an usual kick in the ass. He will regret that he born if he kept acting like this!

„Look, I was just…I don't know! I saw him standing here, waiting for you and I couldn't…" he said and she cut him off.

„Don't you dare say you couldn't help yourself or I swear I'll shoot you!" she threatened.

„I was going to say I couldn't stay there and watch you leave with him, without even telling my opininon…" he muttered. „But your version is good too…" he tried to make it funny.

„Don't joke! It's not funny…And by the way, nobody cares about your opininon!"

**This was it! What did you think? I hope you liked it…:)**

**And I would really like to hear your opininon about it…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Means a lot…I mean it! Seriously! :)**

**I try to upload the next chapter soon, from now this will be quite swift…If I can say it like that…:)**

**New episode today huh? I –for one- can't wait to see it! I bet you think the same…;) **

**Please don't forget to tell me your ideas, thoughts and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so really, seriously sorry for this delay! I know it's been long and I have only one excuse…I wanted to write this chapter perfectly. Because I think it's kind of important…I really hope you forgive me..and that you will enjoy this part…**

**I need to warn you, that this chapter is **_**T rated**_**! No worries, no adult thing, just a bit hot **

**stuff…I hope you don't mind…:) **

**Thank you for bearing with me, and thank you for your encouraging reviewers! It's so good to read your words…**

**I won't make you wait anymore, here comes the fifth chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of The mentalist_

Next morning Lisbon was furiously storming into the bullpen.

„Where is Jane?" she asked impatiently. She looked around and saw him hiding in the kitchen. „Jane! I see you.." she growled and made her way to him.

He tried to sneak out at the other door but her voice stopped his movements.

„Don't even think about that…" Lisbon said, her words low and angry.

Jane looked fearfully at her over his shoulder and tried to smile at her.

„Hi Lisbon! Good to see you…" he greeted, still didn't facing her.

„Yeah, I bet…In my office, ten minutes!" she snapped and marched away, closing the door behind her loudly.

Grace and Rigsby looked at Jane questioningly and even Cho raised his eyebrows.

„What did you do now?" VanPelt asked.

Jane walked to his couch and with a sigh he sat down. He shrugged inoccently but inside he knew very well that he was guilty in this.

Jane was sure that Lisbon will shout his head off this time. And he had to admit that she was right. She had every right to be mad at him. He just had to come up with an excuse int en minutes. Because the real one, which made him confront David yesterday was not something he could tell her. He couldn't just go in there and tell her that he is not able to see her with another man. That it hurts him physically to know that he can't be that man…

After a few minutes he felt her angry gaze on himself through the glass wall of her office. He sighed and slowly got on his feet.

„It was 15 minutes…" she said, her voice is over annoyed.

„Gah…" was the only thing he answered. He stood in the doorway and looked at her with puppy eyes.

„That's not going to work now…" she pointed at his face and he chuckled. She knew hgim too well.

„Then, would you mind telling me what should I do now, my dear?"

„You could tell me what was going on with you yesterday…" she said angrily. His calmness made her frustrated. Why couldn't he see how much trouble he caused her with this…?

„I don't know what I did…" he decided to try and play the idiot.

And that threw her over the edge. She wanted to slap him, to hit him hard for making her so miserable.

„That's enough! Why do you have to do this? I mean, my agony makes you happy, or what?" she raised her voice.

„I..No, what the hell? I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood Lisbon!" he protested but her eyes were dark and he couldn't see anything but anger in them.

„What were you actually thinking?" She yelled at him. He closed the door after himself and walked closer to her.

„I told you I'm sorry…But I will tell another thousand times if you need it.."

„I heard it, but that doesn't explain anything!" she snapped. He was tryng to act normal, but this wasn't just an usual kick in the ass. He will regret that he born if he kept acting like this!

„Look, I was just…I don't know! I saw him standing here, waiting for you and I couldn't…" he said and she cut him off.

„Don't you dare say you couldn't help yourself or I swear I'll shoot you!" she threatened.

„I was goind to say I couldn't stay there and watch you leave with him, without even telling my opininon…" he muttered. „But your version is good too…" he tried to make it funny.

„Don't joke! It's not funny…And by the way, nobody cares about your opininon!"

„Oh, you hurt me Lisbon! I'm hurt…Is that so?" he asked she sighed.

„Jane look, I have a life with David. He loves me and I love him. Please don't try to stick your nose into it…"

„I can't!" he said and after a second and a surprised look from Lisbon he realized he was shouting. „I can't…" he muttered.

„Why?"

„Because….because" and there was that time when he needed the excuse. Which in fact wasn't ready. It was pretty annoying how distracting she could be… „Beacuse i can't stand him." He said simply. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

„What? That's crazy…He is a nice guy. And actually you don't have to like him, it's enough that I do…" she stated and looked at him with a confused face. His explanation wasn't very convincing…

„I, I just want to know that you get the best, Lisbon. And I'm sure that he is not that man…" he walked closer to her. His anger increasing with his fustration. He didn't like being vulnerable.

„Yeah? How can you be so sure?" she asked with a sarcastic edge.

„Because I am that man!" he exclaimed.

Sudden and absolute silence fell on them Lisbon looked at him with wide eyes and he could feel his heart beat faster than ever. He didn't plan to tell her this…

Lisbon felt amazed. Patrick Jane, the always calm and striking consultant was finally serious. Deadly serious. But her heart rate increased at his words. Sometimes, of course she wondered about the two of them together. What could it feel? What would they do at work? But nothing serious, just a girly dream. She never thought that somehow it would become the truth. And at that moment it really seemed to happen. What else could he mean by that? She had no other answer. It was too clear, too straight…

„W-what?" she stammered.

„I meant to say…That…I could give you much more than him. You would deserve a perfect man, Teresa. I don't even dream that I'm one, but I…I care about you more than you could think! More than he could ever…" he admitted. He was going to say the L-word but he wasn't ready.

„Jane…" she started. This was getting nowhere good. She should be shouting his head off right now, shouldn't she? And instead what was she doing? Staring into his sea-blue, sad eyes with no real thought in her head. All she could think about was him. Yesterday didn't matter, neither tomorow. She didn't know any David, or any other man. It was just him.

Lisbon wanted to stop herself until she could but she had to realize that it was too late. And when he continued his little, honesty speech she was at loss of words.

„I'm not jealous at your happiness, I'm jealous of who makes you happy! I want you to be happy more than anything, and I want to be that person who makes you smile, laugh and see the better side of the world. He doesn't know you, the real you. And yesterday I saw that he doesn't even care…He loves you, that's right. How could he not? But he doesn't know the Teresa Lisbon I know! The Teresa Lisbon I love…" and there was it. No coming back from there. He said it and he didn't regret. He felt brave and powerful. Her eyes were a bit teary and her face was completely stunned. In a matter of seconds he decided again. He stepped to her with one, long stride and pulled her up from her chair. A strong arms sneaking around her waist, and with his other hand he gently stroked her face. He didn't care about the surprised gasp that left her mouth, nor the worry in her eyes. He stared at her for a moment. Her expression changed as she understood what he planned to do. First she was surprised, then she tried to stop him with moving away a bit but he held her close. Then at last he saw the slightest bit of pleasure in her emerald eyes and that couraged him even more. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It barely touched hers when she pulled away.

„Jane, stop! Please, this is not right!" Lisbon breathed. Her face felt flushed and she couldn't catch her breath. Her head was spinning and her heart was racing. And she wanted him not to stop more than anything…

„I don't care!" he murmured close to her ear and he pressed his mouth at hers again. This time she didn't try to break away. She stopped refusing and she put every will in the kiss. She pushed herself against him and her hands came up to twist into his soft, bond curls. She felt the edge of the dest at her back and his hand on her hip. Jane's tounge swiftly slipped over her lips and she opened her mouth to him immediately. She didn't think about doing the right thing, she didn't think about consequences, she didn't think about David. Lisbon didn't think about anything but him. His smooth lips, his wonderful scent, the feeling of his muscular body close to her.

The kiss soon became heated and passionate. His hands ran across her back, up to her face and down to her hip. She tangled her fingers in his hair while she pressed herself into his arms as hard as she could. Never getting close enough.

Patrick felt overwhelmed. He didn't think he could love somebody so much, want somebody so much. But the passion that washed over him in the moment he touched her was incredible. He needed her more than oxygen, he wanted nothing but her. And when she kissed him back with full force he felt his emotions reflect in her movements. She wanted this just as much as he.

Jane kissed her cheek, along her jawline, up to her ear and back. Then he slowly kissed down her neck, gently sucking and nipping. The soft moans that escaped her mouth made his desire increase. He grabbed her tights and with a swift move he lifted her on the desk. He didn't let go of her tight, he stroked over it up and down making her shiver. She groaned into his mouth and started to unbutton his vest with a shaky hand.

Lisbon was so glad that she let the blinds on. This was definetely not a sight she would like her team to see. But when she thought about the team her mind suddenly went clear. She can't do this! They were at work, people could come in any minute. And David…She couldn't do this to him. He is such a nice guy and he loved her. And she loved him, right? She didn't know what she wanted anymore….

Her hands stopped and she pulled away from him. He followed with his lips but she put her hands on his chest, shoving him.

„No,Jane! Stop it, we can't do this…" Lisbon panted. She felt his warm breath on her face as he tried to catch his own breath too.

„Why?" he growled in a low voice. Desire was visible on him, his pupils totally dilated. She took a big breath and closed her eyes for a second.

„This is not right…We need to stop!" she said and she jumped down from the desk. She pushed him a little so he had to step back. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair and sighed. She could imaging how she looked by taking a look at him…

Jane looked down dissapointedly. She was right, but he didn't want to stop. But they both needed some time to think it over. This was an unexpected thing even for him…

And like if it would be planned just as she sat down behind her desk there was a knock ont he door.

Next coming:

Grace VanPelt's young face appeared in the door when Lisbon called out 'Come in!' . She looked around in the room guardedly, and Lisbon could perfectly imagine what was going on in her head. She could see the thoughts running through her head, the look in her eyes gave her away. As she looked at her boss she glanced down, embarrassedly.

„We have a case, boss…" she said, her voice is anything but confident. She knows she disturbed something, she felt it in the air…

**So…This was it! What do you think? Good- Bad? :) **

**I promise I will upload the next chapter soon! To make up for this delay…;)**

**Thank you for being patient, for reading and for reviewing! It means really much to me…**

**Please don't forget to tell me your oppinion, review! Thanks again! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Really thank you for the great reviews and everything! I love to read it…:) It's my drug…;)**

**Here is the next chapter…Sorry it took me a little long..But you know how it is..School, and everything…Hope you'll forgive me! **

**I hope you like it, and I appreciate if you take your time to tell me…:)**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this…_

Grace VanPelt's young face appeared in the door when Lisbon called out 'Come in!' . She looked around in the room guardedly, and Lisbon could perfectly imagine what was going on in her head. She could see the thoughts running through her head, the look in her eyes gave her away. As she looked at her boss she glanced down, embarrassedly.

„We have a case, boss…" she said, her voice is anything but confident. She knows she disturbed something, she felt it in the air…

„Thanks VanPelt! We will be downstairs in a minute, meet us there!" Lisbon said and the agent dissapeared.

She looked at Jane who was standing a few steps away from her. He stared out into the bullpen and as she followed his gaze she saw her team gettin ready to leave the office. The three agents headed to the elevator and when the door closed behind them Jane finally looked at her. Lisbon bit her lower lip and held his gaze.

„So…I guess I should get going too!" he muttered as he swung back and forth on his heels.

„Yeah." She said as light as air. She broke eye contact and she felt a big rock in her stomach. _What did she do?_

Jane left her office and couldn't restrain the smile anymore. She loved him! Or at least she did has some feelings towards him. Otherwise she wouldn't let him kiss her, and she definetely wouldn't kiss him back. Oh, and what a kiss! He couldn't have imagined it more perfectly…

It was hot and delicious. He felt enegry coursing through him and he was thrilled. He kissed Teresa Lisbon! When he approached his couch he picked up his coat and made his way to the stairs. He felt like he could climb a mountain! And he knew for sure that Lisbon won't leave her office until he is way out of eyesight.

Lisbon waited for him to leave the bullpen and that was only when she bent her head into her hands. Her brain twisting around, desperately trying to find answers. Why did she let him go so far? Why did she kissd him back? Why did she wanted it just as much as him? She loved David! Or at least until then she was sure about that…

She did realise the time had passed until she heard her phone ring. VanPelt called her, probably from the parking lot. Lisbon got up and quickly went down to join her team.

She said 'Sorry!' to Grace and they drove off to the crime scene.

…

„She left the house and after a few minutes I heard a scream..I looked out but it was all dark, I couldn't see a thing…"

Lisbon and Jane stood in the living room of the victim. They were talking to his father but Lisbon couldn't get herself to listen properly. Her mind seemed to be off. She could only think about Jane, their kiss, and the guilt in her heart. She gazed away over the man's shoulder and didn1t even notice when he had stopped talking.

„Excuse me ma'am..But is everything okay?" the man said and waved his hand in front of her. Lisbon blinked and shook her head. She had no idea what he was talking about or where she was. A moment ago she was in her office with Jane, doing something really not right. _Damn it!_ She thought and looked at the man to apologize, but the certain blonde consultant next to her preceded her.

„Please don't mind her sir! She has some personal issues going on…" Jane said and for a stranger he would seemed serious and apologizing but Lisbon's experienced ears could hear the smug edge of his voice. He was so aware of what was going on her mind.

Lisbon resisted the urge to punch him and instead she concentrated on the man's words. It was going all well for about three sentences when she just lost the thread. The slight brush on her elbow coming from Jane wasn't helping either. It gave chills to her and she jerked away. She knew he was enjoying this. Her discomfort was clear to him and he was pleased with himself.

When the man finally finished talking she stormed out of the house as fast as she could. Jane jogged to catch up with her and he met her outside.

„Personal issues, huh?" she turned and looked him straight in the eye "You are my personal issue Jane!" she snapped and thrusted a finger into his chest.

„Why Lisbon is it my fault that you can't get me out of your head?" he grinned at her innocently.

„Oh, be quiet!" she said somehow a little playfully even if she was actually mad at him. She hit his arm as she went on to the car.

Jane felt an electric jolt ran through him as Lisbon touched him. The spot she hitted was getting more and more heated by seconds and he couldn't resist the desire that filled his mind. Before, in the house he was controlling things. He knew when he was going to touch her and he could prepare himself. He was the boss of the actions. But now, this was totally unexpected and he find the undeniable urge to reach out and pull her back. He held her arm and with one manly move he pulled her back to him. Exacly into his waiting arms.

„Make me…Lisbon!" he growled. Deep and husky. His hands gripping her upper arm, keeping her very close. Her eyes were wide and he heard her gasp slightly. He slid his hands up her arm until he was cupping her face. He leaned in, so near to her face he could feel her breath.

„Patrick…" Lisbon whispered. She didn't know why she was using his first name but he knew for sure that it turned him on more… He stared longingly at her lips and swallowed.

Lisbon looked into his eyes and saw that the blue was almost completely darkened by his dilated pupils. Her breath hitched in her lungs and she gave up. She leaned forward a little and their lips met. Second time that day…

This kiss was more gentle, more sensual than the previous. There wasn't any rush or anger. They explored and delightened in each other, not quite aware or rather forgotten about the thing that they were standing on the street. Lisbon's arms went around Jane's neck and he slid his hands down to her waist. Few minutes passed by when Jane finally pulled aways, gasping for air.

Lisbon's mind cleared at the fresh oxygen and she swore.

„Damn it!" she muttered and relased him. She stepped aways as quick as she could and she cast down her eyes. Her face was flaming red and she was shuddering, but not from the cold.

Jane smirked smugly and didn't seem to regret anything. He walked to her car and got in without glancing at her.

Lisbon shook her head and followed him, very careful not to look at him when she started the engine. They drove back to the CBI without a word and as soon as they got there Lisbon stormed into her office and closed the door. Jane thought he had his fun today and he didn't dare annoying her anymore…Better not to tense the string!

He got some curious, questioning looks from VanPelt and Rigsby again and Cho wasn't even bothering to glance at him. With a shrug he lay down on his couch and with a smile he closed his eyes. This day was worth to wake up to already…

…

When she got home David wasn't there yet. He left a voice message that he will be late and that he really is sorry.

With a sigh Teresa collapsed on one of her kitchen chairs. The last thing she wanted now was solitude. No, that's not correct! The last thing she wanted was Patrick Jane around her, disctracting her in everything she tried to do. But loneliness was following close behind.

With a grimace she pushed herself up and opened her fridge. She rummaged through the old take-out Chinese and Italian food boxes. And found a deep-frozen pizza.

She pulled it out, from beneath a pack of cheese and put it into the microwave. Then she headed to her bedroom to change her work clothes into something comfortable. When she arrived she changed her mind and instead she took out her pajamas and went to have a bath. Maybe that will help her relax a little, and distrain her until David arrived…

Next coming:

„I had a long day…" He sighed and kissed her forehead.

„Yeah, me too…" she nodded and tried to smile. She failed miserably and all she could force out of herself was a twitch of her mouth.

„Why don't we have this in bed, then?" David offered as he help up the pizza and Lisbon agreed. She hated to bring food into her bedroom but this time she didn't care. She needed to thik of something else. She had to find something to distract her from thinking about Jane. She hoped that David will be able to make her forget him for some time but it wasn't working. Patrick Jane's face, his smile, his lips, his kiss were all in her mind, driving her crazy, totally dizzying her.

**So, this was is…I hope you liked it! **

**This story will have, about …I don't know…3 more chapters…And then it's done I think…:)**

**Thanks for reading, I love every one of you! **

**I hope I can upload the next chapter soon…**

**Please review and tell me what you think!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey dear readers! Thank you for the story alerts and the wonderful reviews! I love to read them! I truly appreciate that you take your time to write it! :)**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you will like it…**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of The mentalist…_

The ringing of the microwave pulled her back from her thoughts. She got up from the edge of the bathtub where she was sitting and wrapped up in a towel she walked out into her kitchen. She took the pizza out and as soon as her fingers touched the food she felt how hot it was.

„Shit!" she hissed and tried to put it down quickly. She threw it on the table and put her hand under the flowing, cold water. When her burning fingers finally calmed down she went back to the bathroom and put on her payamas. She combed her hair into a ponytail and she wandered back to the pizza. It smelled good.

She was cutting it into pieces when she heard the keys in the lock. She turned towards the front door and saw david entering the flat.

„Hey!" he said. His voice exhausted, and fom this distance she could see the dark circles around his eyes. He dropped his bag on the floor and hang his jacket.

„Hi, what's up?" she greeted him,turning back to the food.

David came up to her and hugged her. His arms sneaked around her middle and a flashback appeared in her head. Jane's hands travelling their ways on her body… She shook her head and focused on the pizza. Sure as hell she didn't want to cut off her own finger. As she finished it David took a big breath to answer. She turned in his arms to look at him and she stroked the back of his skull.

„I had a long day…" He sighed and kissed her forehead.

„Yeah, me too…" she nodded and tried to smile. She failed miserably and all she could force out of herself was a twitch of her mouth.

„Why don't we have this in bed, then?" David offered as he help up the pizza and Lisbon agreed. She hated to bring food into her bedroom but this time she didn't care. She needed to thik of something else. She had to find something to distract her from thinking about Jane. She hoped that David will be able to make her forget him for some time but it wasn't working. Patrick Jane's face, his smile, his lips, his kiss were all in her mind, driving her crazy, totally dizzying her.

In bed she snuggled closer to David and he held her tightly. He brought the pizza in his lap and held out a piece for her.

„Thank you!" Lisbon said, genuenly grateful and she took the food. David had already started eating and she watched him for some moment. She was so lucky to have him. Why on Earth would she do anything to lose this guy? Why on Earth would she want another guy? Mostly, why Patrick Jane? He was the most annoying, arrongant, egoistic, smug pain in the ass she could imagine. He pissed her off every single day. Why, then?

Her growling stomach reminded her of the piece of food in her hand and with an ironic grin she took a bite of it. It was almost cold. She glanced at David, he was already done with his slice and was beginning to devour another one.

„You look upset…What happened?" he asked with his mouth full of food. A small crumb fell out and with a chuckle she took it. She ate it and then looked at him.

„It's just Jane…" she explained, hoping that he wouldn't ask. This way she wasn't lying. She wasn't telling the whole truth either but it was easier this way than to tell him that Jane kissed her and she didn't stop him. Because that's what happened to be truthful. She didn't give a damn about it, she never once tried to make him stop. That was the biggest part of her guilt. Why didn't she stop him?

„Oh, honey..You really should fire him! I mean, he caused you so much trouble and wrinkles here…and here…" he said softly and with his finger he caressed over her forehead and between her eyes.

Lisbon slightly leaned into his touch and closed her eyes for a second.

„You know what? Let's go away for a little holiday! What so you say?" David said suddenly. His voice excited, obviouly proud of his idea.

„What?" she laughed. She pulled away to look at him and she saw that he was sincere.

„Why couldn't we go? At least for the weekend…We could go to Vermont, or to Las Vegas, back to Chicago…Wherever you want!" he stared at her with glowing eyes. „We both need to relax little! It will be fun!" he tried to convince her.

„I..I don't know.." Lisbon scowled and thought about it. A whole weekend without Patrick Jane? Maybe it would really do magic to her. „Okay, let's go!" she said finally and David clapped his hands together.

„Great! I will plan it all!" he cheered and he smiled with his dreamy smile. She knew he was already planning the whole trip.

She chuckled slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. She was falling asleep when he moved and she opened her eyes to look at him.

„Teresa? I need to ask you something…" David whispered. It was dark all around them and she felt a little cold without the blankets. She pulled it over them and noded.

„Go ahead!" she encouraged him.

„So…" he was clearly nervous. He bit his lower lip and blinked at her. „About Jane…does he…is he..in love with you?" he muttered. He didn't look into her eyes and she was glad he didn't because then he would have caught the slight wince that ran over her face. She felt a blush appear on her cheeks and she was grateful for the darkness. She shifted uncomfortably and elbowed on her pillow.

„No…Why do you think? „ she lied. Well, she tried to convince herself that it wasn't actually a lie, because how could she know if he was _in love_ with her or his sudden attraction was just an affair. Being in love was a complicated thing.

„He is just…Never mind. Forget it! „ he said and she could hear in his voice that he had already regretted that he asked. „Just sleep..Good night Teresa! Sweet dreams…And tomorow I'll arrange everything for our weekend!" he hugged her and smiled fondly at her.

Lisbon didn't push it anymore, this conversation wasn't one that she wanted to have at the moment. She simply closed her eyes and thought about their little holiday, imagined it. Sleep came slower than it used to and when she drifted off her dreams were foggy and twisted. She woke up many times at night, and she couldn't keep a picture out of her head. Her and Jane kissing, their embrace so tight. And for some reason right then it didn't feel bad or inappropriate. It felt perfectly normal. It felt like it was supposed to be like that. But every time she snuggled closer to David and fell into sleep again, just to find those strange dreams which she had previously.

…

Next morning she walked into the bullpen with a small smile on her lips. After all she felt relaxed and David had brought her breakfast. There was nothing that could riun this day. Or at least she hoped until she saw Patrick Jane stretched out on his brown leather couch. When he spotted her a smug smile appeared on his face. He started to get up from his position but with a wave of her hand she stopped him.

„Don't even bother Jane! I'm not talking to you…" she said. It was a brand new idea but why couldn't it work? Maybe if she wouldn't talk with him she won't have this weird feeling in her stomach every time she looked at him. Actually if she won't talk to him then she wouldn't have to look at him.

„What?" He squealed, he raised his eyebrows and stood up to follow her into her office.

Lisbon sat beside her desk, already pulling a file in front of her. She was determined to ignore him. She opened it and didn't glance up. „Come on Lisbon…now just tell me why?" he begged her. She knew excaly that he was wearing that pouting face she adored so freaking much. So this was one more reason why not to look up but just start her work. She pulled out a pen and began to write.

„Really? You really do this?" Jane asked in deisbelief. He walked closer and stood in front of her. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. He couldn't see her face just her silky brown hair but he could tell that she was havig a hard time to deny him.

Lisbon closed her eyes. Shut them and tried not to listen to him. His smooth, soft voice creeped into here ars, trying to reach her brain. But she wasn't letting him. Not now… This time she will win!

„Please, at least look at me! I can't read you this way… You are not talking to me, okay…But how do I realize what did I do wrong when I can't see your reactions?" he leaned on her desk, trying to cath a flash of her face. She was staring blankly on the paper in front of her. „Please Teresa…" he whispered and saw the trembling of her mouth at the using of her first name.

Lisbon didn't want him to see her face. Her face always gave her away. Mostly her eyes and she managed to avoid eye contact for a while but he could get everything out of her from her face too.

„Go away Jane! „ she hissed. So silent he could barely hear it. He was taken aback by the hate in her voice and he pulled back in surprise.

Actually she didn't mean to be so harsh, she wasn't really mad at him anymore. To be honest, at the moment she felt an urge to pull him back, to do things with him that they did in her dreams that night. She shook her head lightly and waited for him to leave her office and shut the door behind him. But unlike she expected, he rounded the desk and stepped close beside her. So close she could feel him. She shot him a side glance but she didn't look up at him.

„Lisbon?" he asked and he crouched down next to her to be on her level. He covered her hand on the table with his own and in a very suggestive voice he continued „ I never meant to hurt you with anything I did or said. I beg you to forgive me!"

Lisbon snorted darkly and finally looked at him. His eyes were huge, ocean blue and praying. They were telling her that he was really sorry and he needed her forgiveness. Her mouth fell open a bit and she gasped. He was like a little boy, a curly, blond angel…

When she turned her face towards him Jane searched for her eyes. He looked into them deeply, into the very soul of her. And what he saw was fear. Pure, unmistekable fear. He blinked and waited for her to say something.

Lisbon couldn't help but turned her hand on the table and squeezed his fingers. She knew he knew everything now. She was an open book to him. Presumably he knew all about her guilt, her uncomfortness, her confusion. He must have known that she felt something for him. Because his face was nothing but stunned. There was no other word to describe it.

„What are you afraid of Lisbon?" he asked and she scowled. She wasn't afraid, was she? Maybe he couldn't read her so much after all…

„Nothing…I'm not.." she protested but he shook his head.

„Don't deny it, it's in your eyes, I can see it!" he muttered and pulled his hand away. He reached up to stroke her cheek and then suddenly, without any warning he stood up. „Have your coffee Lisbon..We will talk later! And I meant that apology!" he said and walked out of her office.

Lisbon stared after him in amazement. What whas this? He just left it alone? This was so not like him, she was already getting suspicious! He must be planning something…

She drank a sip of her coffee and sighed. This was getting more and more confusing. And why was her heart speeding so fast from his touch?

Next coming:

Lisbon turned away and went back to her office. She needed to grab her coat and go for a walk. Clear her mind.

Jane stood silently in the kitchen, no words came as she walked away. As she passed him he could smell the faint scent of cinnamon and his heart ached. He loved this woman with all his heart and she didn't know it. And if he tried to tell her she didn't believe it…What should he do?

And now she was leaving, then going away with David…He had to do something to stop her!

**This was it…How did you like it? Was it good, or bad? :)**

**Thank you for reading and please review because I'm dying for some thoughts and opinions…Thanks for all kind of feedback! Means a lot!**

**I will try to update the next part soon…**

**Until next time! Love you all! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and story alerts…Everything! Thank you for reading…:)**

**Here is the new chapter, I was quick, right? :)**

**Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts! Means a lot! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own The mentalist, although I would happily own it!:)_

Lisbon bent her head down on the papers on her desk. She was peeking out into the bullpen almost all day, trying to figure out what was Jane up to. She felt like it was too much for her!

She was laying like that for about 5 minutes when she heard her office door open. She didn't move though for another second, pulling herself together before glancing up. Her stomach twisted at the sight, Patrick Jane was standing in her doorway, leaning to the wall, looking worried.

„You okay?" he asked. His voice full of concern. He walked to her and reached out to stroke her face.

Lisbon pulled away from his touch, nodding quickly.

„I'm fine Jane! What do you want?" she questioned.

„We need to talk! But not here, and not now…Could you stay after work, just a little, please?" he looked deep into her eyes. Lisbon didn't know what to think.

„Jane…I don't think that's a good idea…" she said and she stood up, she needed a coffee. She walked past him out into the kitchen but he followed.

„Why? It's Friday…we always go home earlier. Please, just a few minutes…" he strolled after her like a lost puppy.

„Jane! I'm not sure that if we are alone somewhere that's good!" she muttered, and she blushed, thinking back to yesterday.

They entered the kitchen and she poured some coffee in her cup. She turned and headed back. Maybe she should go home, or lock her office so he couldn't get in there…

„Lisbon please! This is not good like this! You are avoiding me, and mad at me…And I can understand it! But can't you just please listen to me?"

She stopped in the middle of the kitchen, turning on her heels and glaring at him.

„I don't want to listen to you! You are making me crazy Jane! You say things and do things that don't let me sleep at night. You confuse the hell out of me!" she said sternly. She wanted to get in her office as soon as possible. She didn't want to talk with him, or listen to him. She wanted to call David.

Jane stepped between the door and Lisbon.

„Wait! Please, Lisbon! I love.." he said but she interrupted. She put her hand on his mouth and shook her head.

„No! I don't want to hear any more stupidness from you! Go home Jane now…I'll see you on Monday. Hopefully we both sleep out this crazy thing on the weekend!" she told him and with the coffee cup in her hand she rounded him.

„Spend the weekend with me then! Let me prove that this is not just stupidness!" he asked her. He grabbed her shoulder gently with one hand and with the other he made her look up into his eyes.

„No, Jane…" she muttered, her voice died away. She cast her eyes down, his blue eyes made her feel like an open book. She stepped closer to him without thinking, lifting her chin, blushing even deeper. She breathed him in before she realised where she was.

Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped. This couldn't be happening again, he couldn't have almost seduced her again…

„I..I'm going to..to Vermont with David this weekend…Leave me alone Jane, please!" she said and backed away, still looking at him with a stunned expression.

„What? Vermont?" he scowled. It was so not Lisbon. „You can't really think that this is normal…" he muttered.

„It is..I could use some relaxing…! You could do something to clear you mind too!" she suggested.

Lisbon turned away and went back to her office. She needed to grab her coat and go for a walk. Clear her mind.

Jane stood silently in the kitchen, no words came as she walked away. As she passed him he could smell the faint scent of cinnamon and his heart ached. He loved this woman with all his heart and she didn't know it. And if he tried to tell her she didn't believe it…What should he do?

And now she was leaving, then going away with David…He had to do something to stop her!

„Lisbon!" he called after her. She stopped, just two steps away from the door and turned back to him. She rolled her eyes helplessly.

Jane closed the distance between them and embraced her in his arms. He didn't care where they were or who could see them. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her with all he had, trying to tell her how much she meant him.

Lisbon was trying to pull away but he held her tight. His soft lips moving against hers made her insane. When he slid his tounge across her lower lip and she whimpered. He was too much to ignore. With one huge sigh she let him in and kissed him back. She pressed herself into his hug as close as she could but just for a minute.

Her brain screamed at her to stop. But somehow her heart yelled at her not to stop, what's more, her heart told her to continue this, and to do it all weekend, all year, in her whole life.

It must be just some hormonal thing, or maybe she will be sick soon. But she had David, she loved David. And she hated those whores, those women who cheated on their boyfriend. She didn't want to be one…But then why didn't this felt wrong? Why did she want to pull Jane into her office, close the door and do some more inappropriate things with him?

„No…Jane!" she shook her head and finally she pulled away. He tried to follow her head but she broke herself out of his embrace. She looked around, her face red like a tomatoe. She felt totally embarrassed as she closed her eyes shut for a moment to think and then she gave Jane her cup.

„Please Lisbon…"

But she couldn't stay anymore. She stormed out of the bullpen, leaving Jane behind.

…

She didn't know where she was, or where she was heading until she smelled the unique scent. It was nothing like being in a hospital. She looked around and stepped to the counter where a woman in light pink dress looked at her curiously. Lisbon realized she must have looked pretty weather-beaten.

„Can I help you ma'am?" the woman asked her.

„Yes..I hope..I'm looking for..For.. Stolley.." Lisbon stammered. Her head was spinning. She sniffled and for her own surpirse she realised that she was crying. Jane's kiss was still in her mind, she almost felt his arms holding her, his lips on hers.

„Who looks for him?" the nurse asked with a confused look.

„I..I am…" Lisbon was suddenly wordless. How on Earth could she call herself his girlfriend after what she did? She shook her head and stepped back. „Forget it!" she told the nurse and headed to the stairs.

She ran up. Her tears had stopped but her face was still wet. She met David once in the hospital but she wasn't sure she could find the place again. She desperately searched her mind for something useful when she crashed into someone.

„I'm sorry.." she muttered and was about to go on when that someone seized her arm.

„Teresa?" she heard David's soft voice and she looked up at him. She smiled weakly and collapsed into his arms. „What's wrong?"

„I'm just…Could you take me home, please?" she cried into his neck, clutching him closer.

„Sure! I just finished my shift, come with me!"

Lisbon felt so guilty as he caressed her back. When they got home she couldn't look into his eyes. As he told her about the weekend she just cried silently.

„Teresa honey…What's wrong?" he asked for the billionth time. He touched her forehead to see if she had a fever. „Are you ill darling?" he asked with a worried face.

„No, I'm okay…Just could you please hold me?" she sobbed.

„Oh, come here!" he pulled her closer and sat down on the couch, her in his lap. „Shh…It's okay, we don't need to go if you don't want…" David whispered.

„No!" she said quickly, looking up at him. „I want to go!" she told him powerfully.

„Okay, okay…" he laughed and kissed her cheek. „We are going…Tomorow we are leaving at 11. Is that all right to you?" he asked.

„Sure!" she nodded, calming down. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. His heartbeat calmed her down more and she felt like sleeping. She felt something weird in her guts, in the deep ok her heart. But at the moment she decided to ignore it…"David?" she said in a soft voice.

„Yes dear?" he murmured.

„Take me to bed…" she whispered and her eyes closed again. David looked at her face, relaxed but still somehow confused. He caressed her cheek and lifted her from the couch. He could barely feel her weight she was so light. Like a pixie, a little angel…

….

The bullet shot across the room, right into his chest. Boring a hole in his shirt, blood spilled out and he fell. And fell and fell….She reached after him and for a second she thought she could catch him, she felt his arm in her fingers but he was slipping out…Vanishing like air…Her sight was blurred by the unstoppable tears and she heard her own voice scream.

„NO!"

But there was nothing else to do. She saw Patrick Jane's body disappear right in fron t of her and she couldn't do anything. Could she?

Teresa stirred with a shake of her whole body. She realised she was panting and the wetness on her face told her that she was crying. She sat up, straight and looked around her.

It was all right. She was in her bedroom, in her home. Not in the CBI, not with a killer up in the attic with Jane and her…

She was with David. And a few more hours and they will go to Vermont together, all romantic and Jane-less…

Lisbon wanted to smile at the thought, a Jane-free weekend. She didn't have one for a long time! Almost 8 years. He would always call her orv isit her even on weekends… Like he wouldn't have anything better to do. Not that she had…Before David all she did on weekends was housework and some more paperwork. Sometimes catching up on series, or just walking on the beach alone…

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock. It was 3.05 a.m. She crawled out of bed, careful not to wake David who was curled up next to her, sleeping like a child. She made her way to the bathroom and washed her sweaty face. Her tears still flowing, though she had no idea why. _It was just a dream!_ She told herself. And anyway, why was this so important to her? _Did it mean anything?_ She never really believed in those things, but now her heart told her to think about it…

She looked into the mirror, her eyes red. She shook her head at her reflection. It was just a nightmare…

She walked back to the bed and lay down. She pulled David closer and the man moaned gently. He put his arms around her immediately and nuzzled her hair. He sighed contentedly.

Lisbon closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. But still something felt wrong…

Next coming:

She put her bag in the back of the car. David closed the front door with the last package and smiled at her. Lisbon helped him and they got into the car.

„You feel better?" David asked while he started the engine. He glanced at her gently and she couldn't do anything but nod. Actually, she felt better…

„So, get ready! „ he said excitedly and her stomach twisted. Her heart was about to sink deep down into her tummy. She looked out of the window and didn't say anything.

The car started and they rolled out of the street. She watched the houses pass by and she couldn't help the feeling growing inside of her.

**So, I decided to cut the end of this little spoiler off so this way you won't know what she will do…Sorry, I'm evil I know..But if you are smart and I'm sure you all are then you can already know it…Though, I hope you don't because I like to surprise you…**

**David's last name...I hope I didn't mention it before because I read through the previous chapters and I couldn't find it, so I made this up...But if I forgot something..Please forgive me! :) And if there is some mistakes in logic maybe...please forgive that too...But I hope there wasn't any...I checked it...I hope I didn't miss any of it...**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be the last though…I try to write it soon but I want it to be perfect so it may take some time…Maximum a week…;)**

**Please review and tell me what you thing about this chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I'm extremely Sorry for the delay…I had family things….**

**Really thanks for the awesome reviews! :)**

**So I was wrong, this isn't the last chapter…I think there will be one or two more…**

**Never mind, here goes the next part! Hope you'll like it! :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own it…:(_

5 a.m. She was turning and tossing in bed next to David. 6 a.m. Sleep still couldn't find her. Her thoughts were loud and heavy. She couldn't relax and push them away. David shifted beside her, his arms came up to embrace her. She shivered and closed her eyes again.

Patrick Jane. He was all in her mind and as David silently sniffled in her ear she found herself disgusting. She had a wonderful boyfriedn who was everything she ever dreamed of. Except on thing. He wasn't Patrick Jane…

And nothing could change that.

A single tear escaped her eyes. Why couldn't she be happy with what she had? Why couldn't she stop thinking about the way Jane's arms sneaked around her body, the way his mouth moved against hers, the way his tounge slipped between her lips?

She wanted to be happy. She always kept saying that to herself. She will be happy one day with a great guy. A great guy, like David…

But now, she just didn't want it anymore. She didn't know what she wanted.

About a half an hour later David stirred and noticed that she wasn't asleep.

„Teresa? You okay?" he asked in a worried voice and sat up to look at her. She nodded, guilt washed over her.

„I'm fine David, I just woke up a few minutes ago. Go back to sleep!" she lied. She didn't want him to worry, not until she found out what she wanted.

David didn't argue, he just laid his head back on the pillow and as he fell asleep he softly draw circles on her arm with his thumb.

Lisbon felt like a heavy object was pushing her down. Down, down…Into nowhere…

Next thing she noticed was the sunshine and a little caress on her cheek.

„Darling? It's 8.27. I'll go and make some breakfast and then I have to go for something. I will be back in an hour and then we can go whenever you want!" she heard David's murmur in her ears but she was too tired to open her eyes. Lisbon moaned quietly and heard David's soft chuckle while he left the room. Then she fell back to sleep.

She dreamt about a man. He was standing with his back at her but his hands were reaching for her. She heard a familiar soothing voice calling her name. She stepped closer and closer until she could touch the man. But then he just vanished. She looked around, panicked but couldn't see him anywhere. She walked and somewhere David joined her. He told her that he wanted her to be happy. And then there he was again, Patrick Jane. Looking at her with his brilliant smile, sparkling eyes and blond, curly hair. She looked at David and then Jane. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell David about the whole thing and she turned towards him when she saw Jane move. He stepped closer to her, but then passed her as he walked by. She raised her eyebrows and turned after him in surprise. He went to a beautiful, blond woman who was standing a few steps behind Lisbon. And her heart broke…

Lisbon woke up with tears in her eyes. She looked around and reminded herself that it was just a dream. Again.

She checked her watch on the bedside table and saw that it was almost 10. Her eyes caught the plate put carefully on the table and with a smile she sat up. She took the plate into her lap and saw eggs and some tomatoe on it.

While she ate she thought about where David could be. She remembered him saying that he had to go somewhere but he promised he would be back in an hour. When she finished she put on her dressing-gown and wandered out into the kitchen. But David was nowhere to see.

With a sigh Lisbon put the plate in the sink and went to search for her phone. She was digging in her bag for it when she heard the door open.

She put her bag down and went to meet him in the hallway.

„Hey! You awake?" David greeted her with a smile and a kiss on her cheek. „Sorry it took so long, I had to wait…" he apologized. He carried a box in his arms which he put down on the table.

„I just woke up, don't worry. The breakfast was delicious, thank you!" she said and followed him. „What did you buy?" she asked curiously. She reached for the box but David hit her hand away playfully.

„Don't be curious! It's a surprise!" he laughed and walked into the living room. He put his jacket on the back of the couch and he went back to her." Coffee?" he asked as he brought out a cup for himself.

„Yes, please…" she said and sat down to the table.

She watched him as he moved around in her kitchen. _Her kitchen_, that was it…It wasn't _their_ kitchen, nor their apartment though David literally lived there with her. But even like that she called it_ her_ home.

An icy, painful feeling took over her heart. Her mind was blank. She couldn't continue like this…

…

About an hour later they were ready to go. She was silent all the while they packed into David's car and every time he asked if she was okay, she said she was fine. Despite that she wasn't. A storm was raging in her heart and brain, and her stomach was twisting and turning at the thought that she had to do something. She had to choose…

But it was better than yesterday. At least now she knew what she wanted.

She put her bag in the back of the car. David closed the front door with the last package and smiled at her. Lisbon helped him and they got into the car.

„You feel better?" David asked while he started the engine. He glanced at her gently and she couldn't do anything but nod. Actually, she felt better…

„So, get ready! „ he said excitedly and her stomach twisted. Her heart was about to sink deep down into her tummy. She looked out of the window and didn't say anything.

The car started and they rolled out of the street. She watched the houses pass by and she couldn't help the feeling growing inside of her. She had to stop this.

It was a lie. All of it. And, how ironic it is, Jane saw it. He was the only one who saw it…

She didn't want to lie anymore. Not to David, not to Jane, not to herself.

„David, stop the car!" she said calmly and quietly when he was about to drive up on the highway.

„What's wrong Teresa? You feel bad? I take you to the hospital!" he said, but he slowed down.

„No, I'm perfectly fine! Just please stop!" she asked, now turning towards him in the car.

David stopped and parked the car. He knew someting was up and he turned to her with questions in his eyes.

„I.." she cleared her throat. It was much easier in her mind. But she had to be strong. „We need to talk." She said and cast her eyes down. She rubber her fingers together realizing that her hands were cold as ice.

„About what?" he didn't seem to understand. She shut her eyes and sighed. It was going to be harder than she thought.

„About us…Look, there is something you have to know. It's about…" she was interrupted by his sigh and she looked up at him. Much to her surprise understandement was written all over his face.

„Jane…Right?" David asked with a little smile hiding in the corners of his mouth, though there was no humour in it.

„Yeah..How do you know?" she asked, her eyes wide. She felt a blush creep up her neck when she looked at him.

„I just know. I know it from the way he looks at you. Every time you're around he act a little differently. He is head over heels in love with you. I thought you knew…" David said and Lisbon saw that he really thought she knew.

„I..I didn't…Until, well I think you know…Until you appeared." She admitted. She stared out of the window and didn't turn her head when he spoke again.

„You feel the same, don't you?" he asked sadly.

„I..I don't know." She said but a voice from her heart yelled 'Don't lie!' so she corrected herself. „I think I do…But, I love you David! I love you so much!" she told him.

„Loving someone and being in love with them isn't the same Teresa…" he murmured with a sad smile.

And she knew. She knew so much. It was hurting all over her heart. She wanted to be in love with David. She wanted to make his pain go away. She wanted to forget Jane. But she couldn't.

She loved David, there was no doubt about that. But he wasn't more than a friend to her anymore. When he kissed her all she could think about was Jane. When he held her she wished it would be Jane…

She couldn't continue like this, because she was already disgusted with herself. She hated to lie. She hated liars and hated to be one. She was a horrible liar so she was surprised it took her so long to realize how she really felt.

„I'm so sorry…" she whispered. Not just to David, but to herself.

„I know, I'm sorry too." He said and reached out to squeeze her hand.

Lisbon looked up surprisedly and tears blurred her vision. He was so nice with her. He was such a great guy. She didn't even deserve him.

„Thank you David!" her voice died away and her tears flowed down her cheeks. „One day, you will find the perfect woman and she will be so happy to have you!" she cried and David laughed. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

„I know, and I hope you will be there to see it Teresa. And you will be very happy with that pain-in-the-ass of yours!" he whispered into her hair and felt her tremble with laughter.

They stayed like that for some moments when Lisbon pulled back. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and smiled weakly at him. She sniffled and David gave her a tissue.

„Thanks" she said as she took it. She wiped her eyes then her nose and looked at him again.

„So, I'm guessing, we are not going to Vermont then…" David said disappointedly but he was smiling.

„No, we are not…" she shook her head slightly and she blushed. „I'm sorry…"

„Don't be! It meant to be like this…" he said and made her look at him. She looked straight into his eyes and warmness spread in her body. He wasn't angry at her. He understood. And she was so grateful…

„David?" she asked when he started the car again. „Could you please take me to the CBI?" she asked him and he looked at her with a puzzled look. He raised his eyebrows but nodded.

„Sure!" he drove off in the direction of the CBI. „Then I go back to your place and pack your things out of the car, okay?" he chuckled and she laughed too. It was a bit ridiculous.

„Thank you, that would be great!" she told him.

When they arrived in the parking lot Lisbon felt a now so familiar twisting in her stomach, and her throat went dry. She ran her fingers through her hair as David stopped the car.

„We're here…" he told quietly. „Good luck, Teresa! I'll call you later, okay?" he smiled at her.

„Okay, thank you!" she smiled too. She pulled him into and embrace and held him close for a moment. She felt his breathing and it calmed her down a little. Then she let him go and she opened the door. „Bye David!" she said and got out.

„Bye Teresa!" she heard his voice as she closed the door. She waited the car to leave the parking lot and she saw David's wave. She waved back and with shaky steps she headed to the front door.

Next coming:

She climbed the stairs one step at the time. She wanted to take her time, didn't rush anything. She had to find out what to say. She wasn't even sure he would be there.

When she entered the bullpen and looked around a wave of disspapointment washed over her. He wasn't there….

She was so sure, but where else could he be? Practically anywhere…

She felt helpless and it made her crazy. She collapsed on his couch for a minute and bowed her head into her hands. She had to think…

**This was it…What do you think? :)**

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**I try to upload soon…:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! So really thank you for your amazing feedback! I love you all, and thank you for reading my story…I'm so grateful to have you all…;)**

**I realized – or I was reminded – that I forgot to write in the start that I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm not english but I'm trying…:)**

**Here is the end of this story, I really hope you will like it and you won't be dissapointed!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy! :)**

_Disclaimer: After 10 chapters….I still can't say I own it…Sadly, The mentalist it not mine…_

Lisbon entered the almost empty buliding. Apart from a few guards and maybe a cleaning lady the place had to be deserted. She greeted Ron from security with a smile as she crossed the hall, heading to the elevators. Then she changed her mind and she went to the stairs. It wouldn't hurt to once do a little excercise and use the stairs instead.

She climbed the stairs one step at the time. She wanted to take her time, didn't rush anything. She had to find out what to say. She wasn't even sure he would be there.

When she entered the bullpen and looked around a wave of disspapointment washed over her. He wasn't there….

She was so sure, but where else could he be? Practically anywhere…

She felt helpless and it made her crazy. She collapsed on his couch for a minute and bowed her head into her hands. She had to think…

She just hoped she didn't hurt him too much. Because she couldn't survive that.

Now she saw it all, crystal clear. She loved him. She didn't know when and how but she felt that somehow she fell for him.

She was sure she had it all. She thought she was as happy with David as she could be. But since Jane first kissed her she felt a strange emptiness in her heart whenever he wasn't near. She had to realize that she needed him.

It wasn't so clear until the possibility of loosing him came up. She didn't allow herself the idea that maybe she hurt him too much with pushing him away.

Now, she broke up with David for him. She gave up all she had for him. She risked everything, just for him. But she felt that it worth it. Or at least it would worth it…

But if she couldn't find him and she didn't have the chance to tell him that she loved him he might never forgive her…

….

Jane sighed deeply. _She must be far away now, with David._ He shook his head and got up from his makeshift bed in the attic. He bent his head into his hands.

„Damn it!" he hissed to himself. And everyone could know that Patrick Jane is not a man of swearing, so now it was really serious.

He couldn't stop thinking that he pushed her. Maybe he read the signs wrongly, maybe she didn't feel anything towards him. And he forced her…She practically ran away from him with David. And if that's true, then their friendship was over. It would never be the same! And it hurt him, the thought was cutting into his heart like a sharp knife. He loved her. Loved her in every possible way, but being her friend would be enough for him…It's better than nothing, after all. But if he screwed their friendship up now, he didn't know what would he do without her…

His first thing Moday morning will be to apologize. To tell her that it would never happen again, not if she didn't want it. And hopefully, someday she would forgive him.

Patrick Jane wanted to kick something. To hit something hard with his fist. But of course he couldn't. Not just because he didn't want to destroy the attic, but because he knew it wouldn't help him. It wouldn't do anything, maybe just make Lisbon angrier.

_I need a tea!_ He decided and headed to the door. He slowly went down the stairs to the bullpen when he heard something. He stopped dead in his tracks because he was not alone. He thought that noone was there at this time. The security guards didn't came up here, not until they saw something suspicious on the cameras. He stepped closer, careful to be covered by the wall. He leaned forward curiously and that was when he recognised it. It was a familiar sound but he didn't realize what was it until now.

It was Lisbon. His blood stopped in his veins for a second as he held his breath and listened to her. What could she do there? Maybe she left something in her office. But she didn't sound like she was searching for something….

_She didn't left?_ The thought made him dizzy. The sparkles of hope glittered in his heart but he told himself to stay on the ground. He didn't want to give false hope to himself, did he?

Buta s seconds passed by he heard someting else. Something he didn't want to hear. She was sniffling, and obviously crying.

_David! That son of a bitch!_ He growled and prayed to God that she didn't hear him.

He restrained himself and didn't run immediately to her. He wanted to hug her tightly, tell her that it was going to be okay, he wanted to kiss her, stroke her hair and never let her go. But until he wasn't sure why she was crying it was impossible.

What if she was crying because of him? His heard broke in a matter of seconds for that thought. He fisted his hand and put it against the wall. He knew that if he would go down now she would know that he was eavesdropping. She hated when he did that. And what if she hated him? What if David broke up with her because of him? He didn't know if he was ready to face her hatered. He was ready for her anger, he could handle that. He had experiences…But her hatered? He always knew that when she was mad at him, eventually she would forgive him, but hatered was not about forgiving…

He took a deep breath and stepped forward. He wasn't going to stand here until she noticed him, or unti she left. He knew there was only one way to go from there and it was down, where he would meet her. And his curiousity had already taken over him…

He needed to know!

There were two possibilities. One, she hated him. She was angry and hurt and she didn't want to forgive him. Then he didn't know what would he do… And the second, that she wasn't angry with him. It was easier though, because it would mean that David hurt her. And what could Jane do then? He would tell her that David never even deserved her, that she deserved far better than him, he would hold her if she let and console her. It would be hard, to see her crying and hurting but at least he would know that it wasn't because of him… Or not just because of him!

But there was no way he would stand there and watch her cry!

He descended the stairs and headed to her. She was sitting on his couch, her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and she didn't notice him.

He reached her with a few silent steps and kneeled down in fron of her. She still didn't look up so he gently touched her hair.

It was rather a caress but she got scared. She shot up her head and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him.

Jane couldn't know but at that moment Lisbon was happy and relieved to see him. Actually, she felt happier than ever to see him. As she saw his worried, blue eyes her heart fluttered. Beacuse she saw that he wasn't angry, or hurt. He was all concerned and his caring touch on her arm was warm. She sniffled and repressed a smile.

„Hi!" she murmured, unable to speak. His eyes seemed to hypnotise her.

„Hey yourself…What's wrong?" he whispered softly. When she looked up they became very close so now he pulled back a little. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. And after all he still didn't know if she was angry at him or not… There was someting in her eyes that made him believe that she didn't hate him though.

When she didn't answer he squeezed her arm a little, just a gentle touch to remind her of his presence since she seemed to drift into her thoughts.

„Lisbon? Tell me…" he begged her. He was sure if she didn't tell him soon he will go crazy!

„Nothing…Nothing is wrong Jane…" she shook her head.

„Then why are you crying?"

Lisbon wiped her face with the back of her hand. She didn't even notice when she had started crying but her face was wet from tears.

„Lisbon? Where is David? Why aren't you with him?" Patrick asked. He was a bit afraid of the answer but he decided that he couldn't avoid the subject.

„He's…I don't know…he must be home by now.." Lisbon said quietly. She had no idea what time it was or how lond she was sitting there. „What are you doing here?" she asked, suddenly realizing that the man she was searching was probably all the while up in the attic.

„I was thinking…"

„About what?" she asked curiously.

„About you, of course!" he said as if was obvious. She raised her eyebrows and he smiled. „Why aren't you on your way to Vermont?"

„I…I actually broke up with David.." she stammered. Lisbon wasn't sure she was ready for this conversation. She didn't work out what to say to him, or what to do…

„You did what?" he didn't believe his own ears. „Why?"

„Beacuse…I wasn't happy with him anymore." She said and she stood up. Then she realized she wasn't correct so she added „Not in the way I should have been…"

„Did it have something to do with…me?" he asked. He stood up too and looked at her with glowing eyes. A little scared, little hopeful.

„Of course it had…" she smiled at him gently. Her face was so soft and relaxed, Jane had never ever seen her this beautiful.

He took a step closer to her and she didn't back away. Instead she waited for him to approach her and when he did she lifted her chin to look into his eyes.

They were standing mere centimetres away from each other. Jane could hear and feel her breathing. Calm and steady. She wasn't nervous or angry. Her green eyes glimmered like jewels and a small smile was hiding on her face. She was utterly gorgeous.

Lisbon could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the warmth that was spreading from his body. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were huge, wide in surprise. Surprise that she was there, that she felt the same way as he did, surprise that he was lucky enough to find her. He still couldn't believe it…

His amrs came up around her and he embraced Lisbon, pulling her close to his body. She didn't protest just stepped closer and closer until their bodies touched. When she felt his tummy she gasped a little. Her hands found their ways into his hair and she marvelled how strong his arms felt around herself.

_This can't be happenning..._Jane couldn't stop thinking. Teresa Lisbon, the woman of his dreams was now staring at him, probably waiting for him to kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her. It was like another dream…

Lisbon realized that for a few seconds Jane was deep in his thoughts. His breathing calmed down, his eyes gazed away. A smile was on his mouth but he seemed like he was nowhere close.

„Patrick…" she whispered and he blinked some before turning his eyes back at her.

„I'm sorry." He said.

„Is there something wrong?" she asked, suddenly not quite sure about anything. What if he changed his mind? What if he was in fact hurt? What if her didn't want her?

„No, I was just wondering what a lucky guy I am…" he said softly and leaned closer to her.

Lisbon melted into him as their lips met. Her fingers tangled themselves into Jane's curly hair and she couldn't help the moans that escaped her throat as his hands started to explore her body. He slid his hands up and down her back and when Lisbon's mouth opened to him he wasn't hesitating to deepen the kiss. They went on and on, never getting enough of the other until they were out of breath.

They pulled back just a little to get some oxygen, their bodies still together. Neither or them wanted to let go now that they finally found each other.

„I'm happy you came here after you ended the thing with David…" he told her with shaking voice. „I guess you moved on pretty quickly though…" he teased her.

„He was really understanding and sweet…" she said and when he gave a little cough she laughed softly „But, I think it's not hard to forget everything else like this…" she muttered and a blush crept up her face.

„Like what?" he growled, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. She was adorable when she was blushing…

„Like this.." she breathed and pressed her lips to his again and he met her with a pleased hum.

**So…This was it I guess…**

**I love this story so much…It's a weird feeling to end it…I suppose I will write an epilogue…A really really fluffy epilogue… I hope yo don't mind! :)**

**Please review, I would love to read what do you think…;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing all the while! It meant the world to me…;)**


	11. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue as I promised…Thank you for the lovely reviews and every kind of feedback! :)**

**I hope you liked the story and please enjoy the last part of it! I think it's better to explain here, the epilogue takes place a few years later…:)**

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine…_

The church organ sounded, buzzing through the aisle, making everyone stop talking. They all turned towards the huge, wood front door and stood up when it slowly opened.

Patrick Jane's eyes went wide in the moment he saw her. The beautiful dress complimented her every shape. She was the first who came in and when she noticed his intense, loving stare she blushed deeply. She cast down her eyes but when she looked up again he saw a smile on her lips. A small, mischievous smile that he adored. That with a flirty glint of her eyes made his heart race. This was a thing he barely saw from her before they got together. It took him pretty long to get it out of her. She was so shy and self-conscious in the beggining, alway afraid to show too much of herself. Jane wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid of getting hurt or because she wasn't sure in herself. Maybe she was scared that he wouldn't love her every little thing…How wrong she was then! He was completely in love with her, right from the start and he felt that nothing could change that.

Lisbon walked down the aisle in the huge, crowded church. There were white and light pink decoratoins all over the place. Bouquets and ribbons on the benches, and all the people in fancy clothes. She saw Jane in his black suit. He was so handsome and his bright smile made her blush.

She passed him and repressed the urge to lean in and give him a kiss. She finished her walk to the aisle and stepped to the side. She looked back to the others and turned her head towards the people who were looking at the door with withheld breaths. It wasn't the first time that she was a bridesmaid but it was always different in a kind and every wedding she attended had a special air that was unique.

Then finally the bride appeared and an appreciative hum flew across the space. There was no doubt, she was beautiful and her happy smile made her even more gorgeous.

Lisbon looked at David who was standing in front of her, waiting for his bride. He was clearly amazed by her and he stared at her with sparkling eyes. Lisbon smiled softly and a comfortable warm feeling spread in her. This was how it supposed to be, she felt it!

When she turned her eyes on Jane again she was pleased to see the exact same expression as on David's face. She felt herself blush again but it felt good.

Kristen arrived at her side and stood next to David. Lisbon saw tears in her eyes. She was utterly happy. While Lisbon was looking around the other bridesmaids arrived at her side too and now she just realized that the ceremony had already started.

„_**We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Kristen and David may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in the glorious act that God is about to perform - the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of marriage."**_ The priest spoke, his deep voice sounded and echoed from the walls.

Lisbon closed her eyes and listened to the words. She secretely loved weddings. Of course it wasn't part of the tough, brave CBI Agent role she played every day. Well, not played because some side of her was that Lisbon, but as every girl she had a romantic side too. And she loved weddings, loved to see the love shining in the groom and bride's eyes, the happy parents, and hear the wishful words. She loved to catch a moment between the newly-weds. Simply loved to feel the emotions so free and warm around her.

In her deep thoughts she almost forgot to open her eyes and nearly missed her favorite moment of the whole ceremony. The 'I do'-s had already been said and the rings exchanged and now the priest was speaking again.

_**"What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Anthony and Amanda have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ. You may now kiss the bride!"**_ He announced and everybody clapped. David leaned in and pressed a light, shy kiss on Kristen's lips.

Lisbon clapped with a huge smile on her face and she couldn't help but searched for Jane with her eyes. He was looking and her too, he was grinning gently and winked.

Jane even from this distance could see the tears in her eyes. She was so beautiful in her pink bridesmaid's dress and her smile never left her face.

When it was over they headed to the dinner. Jane and Lisbon were supposed to go together but David asked her to go with them, so she did. When Lisbon arrived she saw Jane's blue Citroen in the parking lot, so she guessed he would already be inside. They all went in and there he was, waiting for her in the hall. He leaned on the counter casually and his million dollar smile was placed firmly on his face. Lisbon practically ran to him and jumped in his arms. She kissed him and the world seemed to disappear around them. No wedding, no hall, no David or any other people. It was just him and his perfect, delicious lips, his arms around her and his pleased moan in her ear.

„Let's go, shall we?" Jane asked when they broke apart and he offered her his arm. She took it and they began to walk down the hall, towards the huge glass door on the end of it. The room was full of tables and chairs. Everything was white and pink, just as in the church. Just as the bride and the bridesmaids… They entered the room and Lisbon noticed David waving to them from a long table.

„See? I think we should go there.." she pointed and they turned in the direction. When they got there David told them where they sat. Of course at the big table, because Lisbon was a bridesmaid.

The dinner started and the bride's dad stood up to give a toast. He told them about his daughted's childhood and Kristen's eyes went wet immediately. The next speaker was David's best friend, he recalled David's eighteenth birthday party. Let's just say, they didn't remember everything from that night…

When he sat down too the room went quiet for a moment. Nobody said a word but then someone else stood up.

Lisbon felt Jane move next to her and she heard his chair creak as he pushed it back with his legs when he stood.

„Ladies and Gentlemen! Hi, I...I'm sure that except a few people nobody knows who the hell I am." He started and some of the audience chuckled. He shot them a bright grin and continued "I thought so…So, let me introduce! I'm not the best man, or the college roommate. I'm not the childhood best friend, and obviously I'm not David's brother. Still, I consider him as my very good friend. In fact, I can't tell you a word about his first girlfriend or his high school years. But I certainly know that David is a good man. He is a real, genuine good person and I want to say thank you for him now. Because he helped me to get what I have." He glanced at Lisbon and saw some tears in her eyes „ I'm sure that David and Kristen will be happy and together for a really very long time, because they deserve it. Both found a person who was just as good as them and they will have a beautiful life! This was it, thank you everybody! Congrats to David and Kristen!" he exclaimed and everybody clapped. David came to him and shook his head and even Kristen whispered 'thank you' from across the table.

Lisbon grasped his hand in the moment he sat back down. She waited for him to turn his head towards her and when he did she pressed her mouth on his. He was so perfect!

Jane felt Lisbon's hands around his and he intertwined their fingers. When he turned to her he had no time to examine her face because her lips were immediately on his. He smiled into the kiss and slid his hands up into her silky hair. When she pulled back he noticed her tears, and her flushed face. Her green eyes beamed at him with love and gratefulness and he felt he was so lucky to have someone like her. She was all he ever wanted and some more…

„I love you more than anything!" he murmured to her and she let a single teas escape her eyes. He knew that it wasn't a sad tear but still, he had to reach out and wipe it gently with a finger. She smiled and leaned her head on his hand for a second.

„I love you too Patrick!" she whispered and let him pull her into him, and they sat like that for a really long time.

Jane didn't know it yet but Lisbon had a known that their life will change soon. She was a bit afraid to tell him until now but after this she had no doubts about what to do. She was scared as hell and she really had no idea how they will do it, but she knew that they going to make it work somehow!

She is going to tell him tonight at home. The thing that she was so happy and excited about in the last weeks, the thing that caused her a lots of sleepless nights, the thing that's going to make their lifes completely different from now. She is going to tell him that she was pregnant.

**So, this is the end…What do you all think? I really hope you liked it! :)**

**Thank you for reading and a huge thanks for everyone who reviewed and put this story to favorites or story/author alert! I'm so grateful and you all gave me inspiration! **

**I hope to see you in next stories! :) **


End file.
